Powszechne i śmiertelne
thumb|right|250 px- Też widziałeś ostatnio coś latającego niczym ptak po nieboskłonie? - Owszem, wiele metalowych ptaków. Tak nazwała to moja małżonka. - Metalowe ptaki? Nie nie przyjacielu. Moim zdaniem to są kule. Widziałem jak coś z takiej wysiadło niedaleko dymiącej góry. Może Cesarz wymyślił w swej mądrości nową broń? - Przydała by się takowa, ponieważ ci barbarzyńcy znad zimnego morza są coraz zuchwalsi. Czy wiesz, że dwa dni temu podeszli pod mój dom? Dobrze, że patrol akurat przechodził, ponieważ byłoby źle. - Wybacz przyjacielu, lecz muszę wracać do pracy. Fascynująca historia, zaprawdę. Ci „germanie” podobno zostali wykorzenieni przez naszą wspaniałą armie. Zawszę zostaną niedobitki. Lecz zaprawdę muszę wracać. - Ja również, liczby nie zapiszą się same. Bywaj. Miesiąc później. Ta planeta była idealna. Cywilizacja niemogąca stawić nam oporu. Nasze sondy przysyłały bardzo obiecujące informacje, zasoby naturalne na tym świecie bardzo nam odpowiadały. Inwazję rozpoczęliśmy tradycyjnie lądowanie w większym skupisku form życia i szybka eksterminacja. Upadało miasto za miastem. O dziwo planeta nie wydawała się żywa, fauna i flora miały się w jak najlepszym porządku tylko planeta.. nie mogliśmy nawiązać z nią kontaktu. Nie broniła istot na niej mieszkających. Nasza rasa podbiła już dziesiątki światów i każdy bronił swoich rdzennych mieszkańców. Doświadczenie mówi, że jak coś wyrywa się rutynie, coś pójdzie nie tak. Prymitywna broń miotana jakiej używały te istoty nie mogła nawet zarysować lakieru naszych powłok. Na jedną formacje bojową wystarczył nasz jeden żołnierz. Ta wojna była inna, wszystkie rasy, z którymi walczyliśmy w obliczu zagrożenia jednoczyły się, tu niedawno rozegrała się dziwna scena. Z jednej strony my atakowaliśmy jakąś armie, w połowie walki z drugiej strony armie zaatakowała inna armia. To było dla nas nie do pomyślenia i honorowo wycofaliśmy się z walki. Oni pomogli nam wygrać wojnę. Dwa lata później. Planeta zaczęła przystosowywać się już do naszej rasy, trawa została zamieniona na szary piach. Drzewa obrosły naszą czerwoną skorupą a woda w większości wyparowała zostawiając po sobie nieskończone połacie soli. Planeta nie protestowała, wszystko wskazywało na to, że odkryliśmy pierwszą planetę bez samoświadomości. Musimy to dokładniej zbadać. Świat był ciemny i zimny. Z łatwością przystosowywaliśmy klimat do siebie. Planeta nie stawiała oporu. Niebo z niebieskiego stało się czarne i zasnute dymem, jeszcze nie w całej atmosferze, zostało kilka miejsc niedotkniętych zmianą. Tam prawdopodobnie ukrywa się rdzenny gatunek. Życie biologiczne jest pomyłką, błędem wszechświata. Nie ma prawa istnieć... wątły, mokry organizm o małej gęstości nie ma szans przetrwać. Biologiczny procesor, przez uczonych zwany mózgiem, ma ograniczone możliwości. Nie może połączyć się z innymi „mózgami” nie mogą komunikować się węzłem, tak jak my. To nie ma sensu. Są jak wirusy. Tańcząca forma biologiczna, nie ważne co zrobi i tak zniknie. Rozłoży się i zniknie. Jak to może działać? Jaki to ma sens? Na każdej planecie, którą opuszczamy zaczyna rosnąć od nowa. Nowe formy biologicznej materii, które umrą i niknął. Wrócimy tam. Po co im to? Jeden z uczonych określił ich jako „wspomagaczy dysymilacji cyklu świadomości planety”, ale ta planeta jest martwa. Nie jest świadoma swojego istnienia. Jak i po co powstali? Cztery lata później. Wszystkie rdzenne gatunki na tej planecie zostały zastąpione przez ich mechaniczne odpowiedniki. Czujemy, że planeta zaczęła się buntować. Przez orbiton nie zarejestrowaliśmy najmniejszego przejawu samoświadomości. Wulkany zaczęły wybuchać jeden po drugim wyrzucając w atmosferę planety miliardy zarodników. Planeta broniła swoich mieszkańców. Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z taką formą kontrataku. Ze wszelkich sił staraliśmy się zatrzymać wybuchy oraz trzęsienia. Nasza technologia sprawdzała się znakomicie. Organiczne życie nigdy nie byłoby w stanie stworzyć czegoś takiego jak „Niszczyciel planet”. Wysysał z nich świadomość. Niezupełnie, zawsze musi zostać molekuła, lecz po użyciu tej broni planeta przestawała walczyć. ---- Obca flota pojawiła się na skraju układu, będą tutaj w przeciągu czterech dni. I co z tego? Pokonywaliśmy wiele ras organicznych, bardziej rozwiniętych. Zniszczyliśmy nawet rasę, która władała pięcioma układami. Ich technologia wygląda na lepszą. Możemy mieć kłopoty. Zaatakujemy ich na wysokości planety gazowej posiadającej wielkie pierścienie. - Kapitanie, udało nam się znaleźć maszyny. Niszczą kolejną planetę. - Da się ją ocalić? Zostało coraz mniej światów takich jak nasz. Musimy walczyć o każdą iskrę życia. - Planeta wydaje się jeszcze zdatna do życia, zanotowano aktywność biologiczną. - Jaka rasa tam mieszkała? - Ludzie. - Ludzie, gatunek który wygląda tak samo jak my. Słabsi, głupsi, ale tacy jak my! Musimy ocalić tą planetę i przywrócić na niej ludzkość. - Tak jest. Maszyny zaczynają atak na wysokości Saturna. - Zniszczyć ich. Rozkaz. Ich mechaniczne korpusy mają anihilować! - Przyjąłem. Graj muzyko. W przestrzeni rozpoczęła się bitwa. Statki niszczyły się nawzajem. Próżnia wypełniona była metalowymi częściami silników, układami ruchowymi, kończynami, krwią, flakami... można by wymieniać w nieskończoność. Otchłań zdobiła szkarłatna czerwień, szczątki przyćmiewały nawet światło najbliższej gwiazdy. Maszyny zostały zniszczone, w tej części galaktyki już ich nie było, ale problem pozostał. Gdzie indziej nadal niszczyły planety zamieszkałe przez istoty biologiczne. Obrońcy o tym wiedzieli, ale teraz musieli zająć się Ziemią. Gdy wylądował pierwszy statek, zobaczono zgliszcza. Nie zostało ani jedno drzewo, nie stał nawet kamień na kamieniu. Po powierzchni biegały mechaniczne stworzenia. Wszędzie było ciemno, zimno i sucho. „Czego oni chcą. Czemu niszczą każdy napotkany świat?!” krzyknął jeden z obrońców. - Wiesz, moim zdaniem maszyny czują się lepsze bo powstały równo z wszechświatem. A my musieliśmy ewoluować. Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, dzięki niemu istniejemy... a maszyny? A maszyny po prostu miały powstać. - naukowiec odpowiedział ze smutkiem - taka chyba kolej rzeczy. Ledwo co powstaliśmy, a wszechświat już daje nam po łapach. - Tak, masz racje. Posprzątamy ten syf, przywrócimy gatunek ale co dalej? Oni znowu tu przylecą. - Zanim informacja o tym, co tu się stało dotrze do ich najbliższego oddziału, ludzie zdążyliby wyewoluować i wyginąć klika set razy. Tylko zaczną sami wysyłać sygnały, które przypadkowo ktoś usłyszy. Tak jak każda inna rasa. - Zostawmy im wiadomość w innym gwiazdozbiorze, wyśle się automatycznie jak ich sygnały do niego dotrą. To może dać im czas. Trzy tysiące lat później. Ziemia została oczyszczona z maszyn a klimat powrócił do poprzedniego. Rasa wybawców przywróciła gatunek ludzki. Ludzie byli na takim samym stopniu rozwoju jak przed inwazją. Technologia potrafi dokonać cudów. Wszystkie oddziały naprawcze zniknęły z Układu Słonecznego. Dali szansę na spokojny rozwój ludzkości. Dziesięć tysięcy lat później. - To coś niesamowitego! Musi pan to zobaczyć! Dostaliśmy wiadomość z gwiazdozbioru Centaura! - Jednak nie jesteśmy sami. Wiedziałem! Nie mogliśmy być jedynymi żywymi istotami we wszechświecie! –badacz nie ukrywał entuzjazmu. - Za 3 dni wiadomość zostanie rozkodowana... to kilka giga informacji. Trzy dni później. Wszyscy milczeli. Nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć najcichszego słowa. Wszyscy stali jak sople lodu. Wiadomość zawierała film z czasów wojny o Ziemie. Cały proces odzyskiwania genomu człowieka oraz wygląd maszyn, z którymi walczyli wybawcy. Film był niemy, poza nim w wiadomości był tekst ważący kilka kilobajtów. Po przetłumaczeniu brzmiał on „Jeśli nie chcecie powtórki to uciszcie się. My możemy już nie istnieć”. ---- Autor: Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania